It is known that certain metal ions are essential nutrients (including micronutrients). Deficiency of these ions leads to one or more disorders such as anemia (e.g., from iron deficiency), osteoporosis (e.g., from calcium deficiency), growth retardation (e.g., from zinc deficiency), and Keshan disease (e.g., from selenium deficiency). Oral, topical, or injection supplements are typically used to treat or prevent these disorders.